batb2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Cast Bios
Kristen Kreuk Kristin Kreuk was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. For her first professional work, she went to an open casting audition for "Edgemont"(2000), a teen-drama series aired on CBC television in Canada. She plays the role of "Laurel Yeung". Laurel was the last main character to be cast because the casting director was having a problem finding an actress. Fortunately, for them (and us), they found Kristin just in time. Her career was set to take off when she landed on the highly acclaimed WB television series, "Smallville" (2001). It follows the story of "Clark Kent" in his pre-Superman days in a small town of Smallville, Kansas. Kristin played the role of "Lana Lang", Clark Kent's object of desire before he meets "Lois Lane". Detective Catherine Chandler, a smart, no-nonsense homicide detective; who witnessed the murder of her mother at the hands of two gunmen when she was a teenager. Now, ten years later, Catherine is about to uncover the mystery of the “beast” that saved her. Jay Ryan Born in Auckland-New Zealand, Jay made the move across to Australia at the age of 19 to take on the role of Jack Scully in Network Ten's long running series, "Neighbours" and as Seaman Billy 'Spider' Webb in the Nine Network's "Sea Patrol". He has also appeared in "Young Hercules", "Xena: Warrior Princess" with Lucy Lawless, "Superfire", "Being Eve", "Interrogation", "The Tribe", "You Wish" and the award winning series "Offspring". Jay currently stars in the critically acclaimed New Zealand series "Go Girls" and has recently appeared in US series "Terra Nova", executive produced by Steven Spielberg. On the big screen Jay has been seen in Belinda Chayko's "Lou" with British legend John Hurt and the AFTRS feature "The Rookie". He has also appeared in the short films "Bleeders", "Mockingbird" and "Franswa Sharl" directed by Hannah Hilliard. Franswa Sharl was awarded the Crystal Bear for Best Short Film at the Berlin International Film Festival, the IF Media Award for Most Popular Film at the Flickerfest International Short Film Festival and Best Australian Short Film at the Melbourne International Film Festival. Jay has appeared in numerous theatre productions including an international tour with "Monty Pythons" John Cleese in "Seven Ways To Skin an Ocelot". He also starred in "The Packer", a one man show at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival that went on to tour New Zealand, Australia and Los Angeles. "The Packer" was nominated for Best International Contribution to Los Angeles Theatre at the 2011 Hollywood Fringe Festival. In 2012 Jay began working with Academy Award-winning director Jane Campion on the BBC mini-series "Top Of The Lake" and was awarded "Best Actor" in New Zealand's 'Best On The Box' Vincent Keller is, a military doctor who was reportedly killed while serving in Afghanistan. For mysterious reasons that have forced him to live outside of traditional society, Vincent has been in hiding for the past ten years to guard his secret – when he is enraged, he becomes a terrifying beast, unable to control his super-strength and heightened senses. Nina Lisandrello Born in New York, Lisandrello has appeared on numerous television shows including “Nurse Jackie,” “Law and Order,” “Mercy” and “Conviction.” She also recently starred in the films “The Bleeding House,” “Pre” and “The Best and The Brightest,” alongside Neil Patrick Harris. Tess Vargas, a police detective partnered with Catherine Chandler (Kristin Kreuk). The two women make a good team, and have become close friends while working on countless homicide cases. Austin Basis Austin Basis was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York in a little beach community called Sea Gate, at the end the famous Coney Island boardwalk. Austin went on to Major in Theater at Binghamton University. He performed in the title roles of "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead" and "I Hate Hamlet" among others, in addition to several original productions. He continued his training and education at the Actors Studio Drama School, where he received an MFA in Acting. Soon after graduating, Austin became a lifetime member of the Actors Studio. Austin was a struggling actor in New York for a couple of years. He worked as a bartender, a bouncer, a busboy, a cater-waiter, and a substitute teacher to make a living, all the while - taking classes to hone his audition skills, working "in Session" at the Actors Studio, and performing in a slew of independent & student films, and Off-Off Broadway plays. He also co-created and performed in an improv & sketch comedy show called "Mmm...Comedy" that ran for 7 months. Austin's television debut was in the Comedy Central film Porn 'n Chicken (2002). His break came in 2004 when he was cast in an episode of "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2001). '' J.T. Forbes is, the childhood friend of Vincent Keller, who has been helping Keller guard his terrible secret – when he is enraged, he becomes a terrifying beast, unable to control his super-strength and heightened senses.''